


You hurt the one you love the most

by Rogerina



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Torture, Whump, hurt jay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogerina/pseuds/Rogerina
Summary: Erin, in a rage, says some rude word to Jay. But then her partner gets kidnapped by an her old enemy and the words she said will become her worst nightmare.





	1. Chapter 1

Erin had been acting strangely for several days, more elusive and mysterious than usual. Only Hank Voight knew why: Charlie, the dreary shadow of the detective's dark past, had returned to Chicago, seeking revenge for being so- in his opinion- roughly dismissed. He had asked Erin a lot of money to leave the city and not get her friend and her reputation in trouble; the problem was that Erin didn't know where to find the money he asked and she lived those moments with desperation, anguish, but above all repressed anger. Emotion that she poured on the only person who really wanted to help her, because he cared about her. Jay Halstead, her partner. 

 

\- Jay, will you stop it? Let me live my life and go away for now - the young woman said, slamming Jay out of her apartment. In fact the boy had gone, as soon as he had finished his shift, to Erin's house; she had gone away from the precinct  almost scared so he decided to finally figure out what was wrong with her. She had always been there for him, especially when he was accused of Lonnie's murder, and now it was time to pay her off.

\- Erin, please tell me what's the problem, I'll help you solve it. If it has to do with the man we saw on the station yesterday, I swear that ...

\- What, what are you going to do Jay? You can't do anything. You're a poor kid too idealistic for the world we live in and for the job we do. Do you really want to help me? Well, then get away from my house and leave me alone. I don't need you- Erin screamed, out of her anger and nervousness that were eating her up.

Jay felt the world collapse on him, hearing those words.

After returning from Afghanistan he had nothing left, he was alone, completely alone. His only brother worked in New York and he never had time for him, and his father didn't know where he was. He thought he had found his new family in Intelligence, but apparently he was wrong and his partner's words were the proof.

\- If that's what you want, then I'm leaving. I hope to see you tomorrow at work - he said, after a few minutes of deafening silence, and ran away, in order to not show to his colleague the tears that threatened to come down from his emerald eyes.

Erin immediately cursed herself for those words spoken in a fit of rage, but by then it was too late to stop Jay. She hoped to apologize to work tomorrow and that he would forgive her. Despite being a former Ranger, Jay was the sweetest guy on earth, and he didn't deserve those cruel word. in fact he only wanted to help her, and help was all she needed, so why push him away?  

\- Damn Lindsay, you never do anything right. You just kicked out the only man who was kind to you .What a terrible person you are" Erin said, resting her head on the hard, cold wood of her front door.

 

But she didn't know how those words would come back to her, turning into one of her worst nightmares.

 

 

Jay quickly  ran from Lindsay's house to his car. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that someone was following him. He was about to open the door of his car, when someone took him from behind unawares, putting a wet rag over his mouth and nostrils. He felt his senses failing him, his legs growing heavy and his eyes clouded. "Chloroform" had time to think, before the darkness of oblivion swallowed it once and for all.

 

 

In the darkness of the night someone smiled at the thought of how sweet, for him, it would be the coveted revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**ERIN P.O.V**

The morning after my fight with Jay, I decided to go to the office early. Usually my partner arrived first and today I wanted to surprise him to make it up for it: I bought him his favorite breakfast and I even wrote an apology note. I had decided that I would tell him everything because I was convinced he could help me; on the other hand, as they say, union is strength.

"Lindsay, how come so early?" Sergeant Platt told me as I arrived.

"I could not sleep" I lied to her; there was no need for the whole district to know what I had done last night.

"Well since you're here so soon, here, take that" she said, handing me a package.

"What is it?" I asked her, surprised.

"I have no idea, a young boy came here this morning around 7 a.m. and said that this package was for you"

"All right, thanks sergeant".

 

Arrived at my desk I decided to open that mysterious package. Inside was a USB stick and it started to make me even more suspicious. I put it on my computer and immediately something appeared to me that I'd never wanted to see in my whole life.

Jay tied to the ceiling like a piece of beef, savagely beaten and passed out. Below was written: "Sweet is revenge, isn't it Erin?"

Just then Voight entered with Alvin in toe and I immediately rushed to him in a panic.

"Hank, Hank someone had kidnapped Jay" and showed him the picture on my computer.

The sergeant's face turned livid while Olinski's face whitened completely.

" What do we do? It's all my fault"

"Don't say that Erin"

"And what should I say Alvin? It is addressed to me"

"What happens" Ruzek and Atwater asked in chorus, entering the office "There are already troubles?" Antonio joined.

"Jay was kidnapped," I said faintly.

The smile that was on their faces before, turned into a grimace of amazement and anger.

"Erin, calm down, we'll take him home," Voight told me gently, taking my shoulders. "Who can be mad at you?"

Only one name came to mind.

"Charlie Pugliese" I said convinced "Bastard, you'll pay for it and you'll wish you'd never born when I'll finish with you" 

"Ok guys, let's get to work right away. I want to know everything about this asshole, not even the deepest hole in the Earth can hide him ".

  
\- Jay hold on, we're coming to get you. You don't have my permission to go anywhere before I apologized - I thought looking at my partner's photo.

 

I had made a mistake and now I had to do everything to make up for the damage I had done.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistake, but English is not my native language, nevertheless I hope you enjoy it and please leave comments!


End file.
